Diversões em Alto Mar
by Tsuque Higurashi
Summary: Kagome e o seu amigo Miroku vão passar férias no Hawaii! Lá eles conhecem Sango, cantora da banda Do As Infinity... Kikyou é namorada do melhor surfista Inuyasha Taisho, um gato que parece interessado em Kagome! CAP FINAL ON! Reviews Minna!
1. Churd your Demoniac Perselect

**Diversões em alto Mar **

**Ola minna! **

**Mas uma fic "Jah perceberam que sempre falo isso?"**

**Vou fazer de novo:**

**Ohayo ficwirtters!**

**Daí jobu?**

** Melhorou agora?**

**Nyaa! Como já viram estou com imaginação para criar vários começos de fic. Como é o primeiro fiz pequeno. Axo que vou fazer todos os caps assim. Sem mas demoras! **

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

Miroku passeava pelas ruas de Tokyo, a procura de algo que ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que fosse.**(gota)**

Suas bochechas estavam completamente rochas, de tanto que tinha apanhado da noite passada das mulheres, dando a desculpa que sua mão tinha escorregado **(jah viram que ninguém acreditou)**.

Todos que passavam por ele estranharam, **(claro! Se você visse um cara perambulando, por ai com a cara rocha como se comportariam?¹)**

- Com licença minha linda dama, mas o que uma bela deusa está fazendo no meio de humanos, desacompanhada? – Ele logo falou sorrindo para a garota, que acabara de ser seu alvo

- Arigatou por me comparar com uma deusa, mas eu estava procurando por você mesmo, e não estou acompanhada por que acabei de terminar o namoro graças a você – a menina falou desgostosa se virando para ele

- Ka-ka-go-me? – Ele falou engolindo seco

- Não imagine! Sou a anjinha cupido! – Kagome respondeu com ironia

Eles eram muito parecidos. Tanto na beleza quanto nos olhos.

- O que faz aqui? – falou sem graça passando a mão pelo cabelo

- Estava procurando por você! Sabia que suas cantadas tão melhorando?

- Serio? – ela acenou – Ei! Minhas cantadas sempre foram boas

- Ah sim, claro, hum rum, era muito foda, s...

- Chega! – ele falou irritado – Chega de melodramas!

- Agora você vai resolver o assunto com Bankotsu! – cerrando os dentes nervosamente

- Que assunto! – Fazendo de desentendido

- Oras! Por sua causa ele terminou comigo!

- O que que eu fiz? – apontou para ele mesmo

- Seu desgraçado você acabou com meu namoro com o Bankotsu, arrumando um cara qualquer pra me beijar na frente dele, e ainda forçado! – Kagome gritou com ele

Todos da rua olharam para ela, que corou na hora pedindo gomen baixinho.

- Ki-chan eu não gosto dele, maninha!

- Maninha uma ova! Não sou tua irmã, Kami-Sama não poderia ser cruel a esse ponto!

- Fiquei magoado – ele fez uma cara de choro

- Tah tudo bem eu deixo pra lá! – ele abriu um sorriso radiante

Ela era sua irmãzinha de consideração mais velha. Eles eram amigos desda infância, por isso ele tem muito ciúmes dela. O que também causou a separação de Kagome e Bankotsu.

- Maninha! – ele soh viu ela dando um suspiro

Ele sabia que ela não gostava que a chamasse desse jeito, era meio constrangedor ter um "irmão" mulherengo que tentou dar um cantada nela não a reconhecendo.

- Quier?

- Eu toh com duas passagens para o Hawaii com tudo pago! – ele balançava de um lado para o outro os passaportes, sorriu ver a "irmã" **(minna, não vou botar mas entre aspas, considere uma expressão que é o caso!)**, seguir com os olhinhos azuis brilhantes os passaportes de um lado para o outro

- Aonde você conseguiu isso? – ela tentou pegar mas ele foi mais rápido desviando

- Meus pais estão de férias e não queriam que eu destruísse a casa novamente, então me

mandaram pra lá. Eles por gostarem muito de você e saber que você e uma moça muito delicada, gentil e uma boa amiga pensaram que você comigo era mas seguro.

- Eles acham isso de mim? – ela ainda mantia os olhos brilhando

- Claro! Você e um exemplo de menininha comportada! – ele falou em ironia

Um olhou para a cara do outro e começaram a rir.

- HAUHAHUAHUAUHAUA!

- Essa foi boa Mi-kun!

- Eu sei! Mas eles nunca viram você numa festa

- "Tomara que nunca vejam"

- Seu estado nela e constrangedor

- Nani? Eu não exagero ta legal!

- Naquela vez você soh ficou bêbada, beijou uns cinco caras e ainda quase que fez strip-tease em cima do palco, se eu não tivesse aparecido e te tirado de lá... – ele falou pensativo enquanto contava no dedo as vezes que isso aconteceu

O constrangimento tomou conta da garota que ficou meio corada.

- Soh foi uma vez! – desviou os olhos para outro lugar

- Na verdade não, eu cont...

- Fica quieto! O que jah passou jah passou e agora vamos nos divertir! – Kagome tentou mudar de assunto - Pra quando é as passagens?

- Hum deixa eu ver! – ele olhou e tomou um susto

- Que foi Mi-kun? – ela falou tomando das mãos dele – Não acredito

- Eu muito menos!

- É daqui a cinco horas!

Os dois se olharam mas uma vez naquele dia, antes de correrem para suas casas se arrumarem, para viajar para Hawaii.

**Continua...**

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

**Me mandem reviews muitas mesmo!**

**Nessa fic vou fazer sempre uma pergunta que vai sair de lá de cima, pra saber qual seria as respostas de vocês. **

**É a primeira é:**

¹ **Se você visse um cara perambulando por ai com a cara rocha. Como se comportariam?**

**AVISO: Em todas as fics novas, vou aparecer com começos e assinaturas no final diferentes.**

**É soh isso por hoje, próximo cap saindo rápido e ligeiro, se os estudos contribuir então contem com a minha sorte "que não e digna!" **

**Sayonara!**


	2. Hawaii so Good

**Diversões em alto Mar **

**Ohayo ficwirtters!**

**Daí jobu?**

**Nyaa! Como já viram estou com imaginação para criar vários começos de fic. Axo que vou fazer todos os caps assim. Sem mas demoras! **

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

- Senhores passageiros do vôo 994 botem seus cintos. Vamos pousar em menos de cinco minutos. Arigatou pela atenção, bom desembarque!

- Ki-chan! Ki-chan jah chegamos! – Miroku ficou cutucando a irmãzinha

- Jah? Foi tão rápido! – Kagome acordou em quanto se espreguiçava

- Claro! Pra quem dormiu a viajem toda – cochichou

- Disse algo? – perguntou sorrindo serenamente

Enquanto os primeiros raios de sol adentrava as pequenas janelas do avião, passando pela garota que ficou muito mais linda daquele jeito.

Ele tinha orgulho de ser irmão dela mesmo por consideração

- Nada! – ele respondeu olhando-a, encostou sua mão dela e fez carinho em seu rosto, Kagome fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o carinho.

- Senhores passageiros do vôo 994 botem seus cintos. Vamos pousar em menos de 2 minutos. Arigatou pela atenção, bom desembarque!

Depois de sair do avião eles pegaram suas malas que dava 3 no total. 2 de Kagome e 1 do Miroku.**(n liga n para o número de malas) **

- Mano vou chamar um táxi enquanto você compra alguma coisa! – Kagome falou não percebendo o que tinha falando viu Miroku sorrir largamente para ela – Que foi?

- Você me chamou de mano! Toh tão emocionado maninha! – ele falou apertando a em um abraço forte demais

- Mi-ro-miro! Tah-gruu!

- Não entendi! – ele falou se afastando

- Você me abraçou muito forte! Nossa!

- Gomen mas gostei muito que você tenha me chamado assim! Me deixou muito feliz! – ele falou sem graça botando a mão na cabeça

- A tudo bem! Se você gosta tanto eu sempre te chamo assim. que tal?

- Serio?

- Hum rum! – ela falou levando mas um abraço apertado " Acho que não é tão ruim assim! Mas se ele continuar assim" – Mi-kun!

- Gomen de novo! E que e tanto para um homem, tenho a melhor irmã do mundo e a mais bonita também! – falou girando-a no ar

- Para Mi-kun! – Ela sorria

Quem passasse por ali encontraria um casal que não se viam a muito tempo.

- Vamos! Eu vou buscar algum táxi e você as comidas! To morrendo de fome! roc roc roc – ela botou a mão na barriga sorrindo meio encabulada

- Vou rápido e volto ligeiro! – ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu correndo atrás de comida

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

Algum tempo depois...

- Mi-kun rápido! – Kagome entrava no carro enquanto Miroku vinha correndo ao se encontro

- Pronto! – ele se acomodou na parte de trás do carro jah que Kagome ficou na frente

- Para onde vocês querem ir?

Os dois olharam para ele assustado.

- Como você sabe falar nossa língua? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo

- E que tem varias pessoas de paises diferentes que vem para o Hawaii para descansar e coisas e tal. Por isso aprendemos varias línguas.

- Ah tah!

- Sem rodeios minha gente! Pra onde vocês querem ir?

- Ihh não pensamos nisso Miroku!

- Calma Ki-chan! Eu disse que meus pais tinham tudo pronto! Nos vamos pro "Sengoku Feudal"

- Sengoku Feudal? Nossa não sabia que vocês eram tão ricos para pagar o melhor hotel das redondezas

- O maior? Gostei disso!

O motorista começou a ir em direção ao hotel.

- Vocês jah vieram aqui? – ele começou a conversar com os passageiros

- Primeira vez! – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo, e começaram a rir

- Não entendo?

- O que? – Miroku falou enquanto dava a comida da Kagome e pegou a dele

- Vocês pareciam namorando – os dois coraram bruscamente – depois de um tempo

imaginei que vocês eram casados – coraram mais ainda **(axo que mas que eles jah estavam não dava) **– mas agora que observei melhor...vocês me parecem irmãos gêmeos – eles deram um sorrisinho sem graça

- Porque acha isso? – Kagome perguntou

- Por que vocês falam ao mesmo tempo, são quase da mesma altura, seus olhos são azuis

brilhantes, parecem ter o mesmo sentimento a mesma alma, acho até que pensam até a mesma coisa. – ele falou normalmente

O carro ficou e um completo silencio. Miroku olhava para as mãos e Kagome desviou o olhar para a paisagem que corria. Eles nunca pensaram nisso, apesar de ser verdade eles nunca ouviram de ninguém. Avistaram o hotel e adentraram ele levando suas malas até a recepção. Até aquele momento eles ficaram em silencio.

- Pois não?

- Houshi Miroku por favor!

- A sim, e claro! Bem vindo a Sengoku Feudal!

- Não deveria ser Sengoku Jidai? – Kagome cochichou para Miroku

- Não faço a mínima idéia! – ele deu os ombros

- 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...

- Você fica nervosa muito rápida! – ele falou sorrindo

- Acho que fizeram errado seu cadastro!

- Como assim? – Miroku perguntou olhando em volta

Tinham que admitir que era muito grande.

- Aqui está escrito dois quartos no mesmo apartamento!

- E daí!

- Não deveria ser um quarto soh de casal?

Os dois levaram um susto.

- Você tah pensando que nós... – Miroku incrédulo

- estamos namorando... – Kagome incrédula

- ou casados? – Miroku

- Não são?

- Olhe bem para nos dois!

Os dois ficaram um do lado do outro. Ela olhou bem é confirmou.

- Ahh gomen nassai! Eu não sabia que eram irmãos!

- Quem é irmão de quem? – perguntou uma linda garota de cabelos castanhos

- Eles dois Senhorita Sango Taiji!

Os irmãos olharam para ela com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Você! – apontaram para ela

- Eu o que? – viu os dois

- Você é a cantora da banda Do As Infinity! – os dois olharam apaixonadamente para ela

- Sou sim ! – ela sorriu

- Onegai! – Pegaram um papel e caneta e abaixaram a cabeça esticando os braços a pedido de um autografo

- Claro!

**Continua...**

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

**Me mandem reviews muitas mesmo!**

**Nessa fic vou fazer sempre uma pergunta que vai sair de lá de cima ou inventada por mim, pra saber qual seria as respostas de vocês. **

**É a segunda é:**

**Vocês acham que a Kagome poderia ser irmã do Miroku?**

**É soh isso por hoje, próximo cap saindo rápido e ligeiro, se os estudos contribuir então contem com a minha sorte "que não e digna!" **

**Sayonara!**


	3. Delicious

**Diversões em alto Mar **

**Ohayo ficwirtters!**

**Daí jobu?**

**Nyaa! Como já viram estou com imaginação para criar vários começos de fic. Axo que vou fazer todos os caps assim. Sem mas demoras! **

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

Kagome estava deitada com os pés em cima do colo do Miroku .

- O que você tah fazendo Mi-kun! – Kagome acordou do cochilo

- Toh vendo se tem algum canal que preste!

Kagome ficou com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

- Miroku se você se esqueceu estamos no Hawaii.

- Ah...agora tah explicado!

Passou algum tempo de silencio. A não ser pelo barulho da televisão que ambos não entendiam.

- O que você achou dela Kagome? – Miroku pergunta enquanto passava os canais, nada o que interessasse a ele

- Dela quem?

- A Sangozinha! – ele falou com os olhos brilhantes

- Sangozinha? Que intimidade é essa? – ela falou sentando direito dando um sorriso malicioso

- Oras sou um fã como você é dela!

- Sei! Respondendo sua pergunta eu achei ela muito simpática!

- Porque não vamos no apartamento dela? – ele fez uma carinha de cachorro pidão – Ai poderíamos pedir pra ela cantar alguma musica pra gente. A gente soh tah a dois andares a baixo dela

- Mi-kun eu entendo, mas ela deve ter mas o que fazer! – ela viu ele saindo do apartamento onde estavam hospedados – Miroku onde você vai? – ela o seguiu para o elevador

- Mudou de idéia? Ótimo! – a puxou pra dentro e apertou um andar

- Onde estamos indo?

- Pro apartamento da Sango!

- NANI?

As portas se abriram e revelaram um garoto com uma prancha na mão direita. Os dois permaneceram calados com a entrada do garoto. O mesmo garoto os olhou de lado, parecendo meio curioso com o que tava acontecendo, antes de entrar ouviu um "nani" que na certa era da garota.

As portas se abriram mas uma vez. Dessa vez para anunciar a chegada no andar certo.

- Miroku eu não vou!

Kagome se segurou dentro do elevador, enquanto Miroku a puxava pelos pés.

- Ah você vai sim!

- Me larga! Miroku vou contar para os seus pais que você tentou fazer besteira comigo

- Como é que é? – ele falou soltando-a

- Bai bai baka! Huahuahua – ela falou enquanto as portas se fechava deixando Miroku no mesmo andar de "Sua Sangozinha," como o mesmo falava.

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

- Ufa! Essa foi por pouco!

Ela escorregou até o chão do elevador, não percebendo uma presença a mais ali dentro. O mesmo garoto que entrou a pouco, e não tinha feito nada para impedir que Miroku capturasse Kagome.

Um barulho foi ouvido! Jah era inicio de noite é o elevador estavam os levando para o 1° andar. Derepente as luzes de dentro do elevador piscaram, e o elevador parar num certo andar. Deixando os dois seres sozinhos presos no elevador.

- Vocês são bastante escandalosos! – ela se virou para o garoto que tava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados olhando algum ponto interessante

- O que aconteceu? - Kagome se levantou parando na frente dele, botando as mãos na cintura - Pare com a brincadeira e faça isso funcionar!

- Não fiz nada!

- Mas que droga! Estamos presos nessa cachola frágil! "Aiiii, sou muito nova para morrer! Espere um pouquito...uns toh começando a falar em espanhol. Sempre quando eu falo...quer dizer que toh nervosa"

**Flashback**

_- Miroku no Baka!_

_- Burro burro não é isso: 40+40-30 se faz assim! Baka!_

_- Num entendi nada do que você disse. – Miroku falou quase chorando_

_- COMO NÃO!_

_- Você não tah falando japonês! Eu soh conheço japonês! Buaaaa!_

_- Gomen Mi-kun_

**Fim do Flash Back **

- Vocês são bastante escandalosos! – ela se virou para o garoto que tava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados olhando algum ponto interessante

- Oras! Porque você não me ajudou naquela hora?

- Não iria perder meu tempo te salvando. Preferia ver você sendo seqüestrada pelo seu namorado

- NANI? – Ela gritou bem alto

- NÃO GRITA SUA LOUCA BARRAQUENTA?

- NÃO SOU LOUCA! MUITO MENOS BARRAQUENTA!

- Céus cala a boca! – ele tentou se controlar pra não acabar pulando no pescoço dela

- VEM CALAR!

- Com muito prazer!

Ele a calou com um tremendo de um beijo. Kagome se debatia e tentava se soltar, não se rendeu por muito tempo, e logo o beijava ardentemente. Inuyasha a puxou pela cintura e com a outra mão pegava sua nuca aprofundando o beijo. Kagome mantia uma das mãos na nuca e a outro no peitoral definido do surfista. Todos os medos se foram com esse simples tocar de lábios.

**Continua...**

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

**Me mandem reviews muitas mesmo!**

**Nessa fic vou fazer sempre uma pergunta que vai sair de lá de cima, pra saber qual seria as respostas de vocês. **

**É a terceira é:**

**Vocês acham que a Kagome é louca e barraquenta?**

**É soh isso por hoje, próximo cap saindo rápido e ligeiro, se os estudos contribuir então contem com a minha sorte "que não e digna!" **

**Sayonara!**


	4. Kiss me and love me

**Diversões em alto Mar **

**Ohayo ficwirtters!**

**Daí jobu?**

**Nyaa! Como já viram estou com imaginação para criar vários começos de fic. Axo que vou fazer todos os caps assim. Sem mas demoras! **

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

- Você é louco! – ela falou tentando recuperar o fôlego

- Nós somos! Nós! – Ele tentava recuperar o fôlego também, não sabia que a garota ia

responder a altura do beijo dele "Ela é a primeira! Nem mesmo a Kikyou consegue" ele ficou quieto por uns segundos e se lembrou de um detalhe " A não!" bateu na cabeça "Tinha me esquecido completamente da Kikyou" gota "Droga! Eu tenho namorada e tava beijando outra!" e voltou a se lembrar de mais uma coisa "Kikyou vai me matar T.T esqueci do encontro com ela. Ela vai vim aqui, vai ver a garota comigo é vai começar a fazer um escândalo como sempre T.T"

O elevador começou a funcionar de novo, o que deixou o garoto mais apreensivo.

- Qual seu nome? – a garota perguntou tímida ainda sentindo o gosto dos lábios dele nos seus

- Inuyasha Taisho! É o seu?

- Kagome...Kagome Higurashi prazer!

- Prazer!

O levador parou indicando que Kagome tinha chegado n seu andar.

- Tenho que ir, ja ne! – ela se despediu dele com um selo rápido saindo da "caixola"

- Bai!

E as portas se fecharão novamente. Kagome se dirigiu ao seu apartamento muito feliz torcendo para encontrar o Taisho novamente. Entrou dentro do apartamento e encontrou nada mas nada menos do que Miroku e Sango com cara de preocupados.

- Ohayou! – ele falou feliz

- Houshi Higurashi Kagome!

- Nani? – ele fez uma cara incrédula

- Huahuaahuhauahua! Se ágüem ouvisse isso sem explicação ia pensar que vocês eram casados ou algo do gênero. – Sango se contorcia de tanto rir

- É mesmo! Mas se não significa isso então é o que? – Kagome perguntou acompanhada pelos amigos uma gota na cabeça

- E que eu disse pra Sango que você era minha irmã de consideração, então queria usar o meu sobrenome em você.

- Entendi! Mas não faça isso em publico, iam pensar outra coisa como eu – ela sentou no sofá em meio aos dois – Eu pensei que tivesse ficado bêbada e ter assinado o papel de casamento com você

Uma enormeeeeeeeeee gota apareceu em Sango.

- Jah que você voltou vou fazer umas comprinhas pra gente, ja ne – ele fecha a porta deixando as duas sozinhas no apartamento

- Ainda não acredito que você tah do meu lado

- Huhauau! É muito raro que as pessoas famosas fiquem perto de um fã neh? Ainda mas ficar amiga

- Hai! Saindo desse assunto o que você é o meu "irmão" tavam fazendo aqui sozinho com você? Ele não fez besteira neh?

- Nadinha! Se comportou bem!

- UFA!

Sango não entendeu nada ms resolveu deixar quieto.

– Dessa vez eu mudando de assunto - Sango fez uma cara maliciosa – Tah muito feliz pra quem soh passeou por ai

- Verdade! Não vou mentir...fiquei pressa dentro do elevador – ela viu Sango botando a mão na boca em sinal de surpresa

- Deve ter sido mo tédio, neh?

- Que nada... – deu uma pausa deixando Sango mas curiosa – fiquei presa com um gato e tanto, que dizer um cachorro e tanto

- Cachorro? Tem certeza – disse Sango aumentando seu sorriso enquanto pensava um pouco – Ele tinha o cabelo dourado é olhos cor ambas?

- Hai! – Kagome ficou com os olhinhos azuis brilhando muito

- E o que exatamente vocês fizeram? – ela perguntava delicadamente um pouco apreensiva

- Nos beijamos! Foi a melhor coisa que eu jah fiz! – ele fala sonhadora

- Axa que tem chance com ele? – Sango ficou neutra

- Hie! – ela fala desviando o olhar

- E por que você fez aquilo?

- Por impulso mesmo – deu os ombros - Você conhece ele?

-Sim, sim! – ela pareceu um pouco desanimada – Ele é o maior surfista do Hawaii, tem todas as mulheres que quer aos seus pés. A pouco mas de um ano tah namorando com a tal Kikyou, ela não larga ele um minuto sozinho. Ela faz parte da minha banda como você deve saber.

- Sei sim! Minhas chances são zero com ele – ela choramingou T.T

- Quer da uma passada aonde ele tah hospedado?

- Hai Sango-Sama!

- Não me chama assim! Soh me considere sua amiga

- Tah miga!

- Vamos lah então Ki-chan!

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

Na recepção...

- Ue! A Kikyou não tah aqui no prédio? – Inuyasha perguntava suspirando de alivio

- Não senhor Taisho!

- Arigatou Ayume!

- De nada senhor!

- Porfavor na o me chame assim! Soh me chama de Inuyasha mesmo, tah gata? – ele deu seu melhor sorriso, e pegou um elevador que fosse sem ser aquele outro

- Há-hai se...que dizer claro Inuyasha! – Ayume falou um pouco corada – "Ele sempre faz isso" aiai

**Continua...**

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

**Me mandem reviews muitas mesmo!**

**Nessa fic vou fazer sempre uma pergunta que vai sair de lá de cima ou inventada por mim, pra saber qual seria as respostas de vocês. **

**É a quanta é:**

**O que vocês fariam no mesmo elevador parado com um gato ao seu lado? **

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS: **

_Uchiha Danii-chan_**  
Axo que toh ficando meio ecchi . **

**A coisa tah ficando quente pro meu lado**

"**Aqui tah calor ou é soh minha impressão?"**

**Kissus **

_Hime Hime_

**Hihihi!**

**EBAAAAAAAAA FINALMENTE FIZ ALGO SEM SER DRAMATICO!!!!!!! WEEEEE!!!!!**

**Os caps um poukinho maiores? Nhah prefiro fazer assim **

**Mas não se preocupe tah**

**Kissus**

_Duda_

**Toh continuando ela **

**Serio? Essa era a intenção, deixar eles como se fossem namorados ou algo do tipo**

**Gomen pela demora**

**Kissus**

**É soh isso por hoje, próximo cap saindo rápido e ligeiro, se os estudos contribuir então contem com a minha sorte "que não e digna!" **

**Sayonara!**


	5. Os Tarados Atacam XD

Diversões em alto Mar

Ohayo ficwirtters!

Daí jobu?

Nyaa! Como já viram estou com imaginação para criar vários começos de fic. Axo que vou fazer todos os caps assim. Sem mas demoras!

OOoOOoOOoOO

Inuyasha chega ao seu quarto e se joga na cama pensando na sorte que teve, de Kikyou não tah no prédio. Ele suspira "Kagome! Kagome! Nome bonito como a dona!" da um outro suspiro "Ia ser uma sorte ela tocar aqui é aparecer me beijando"

PLIN DON (sem comentários, descubram)

- Mas quem será? – pergunta irritado levantando da cama – "Será que é a Kikyou? Que má sorte!"

Ele abre a porta se deparando com a mesma garota que beijara antes. Ia agarrá-la pela cintura e beijá-la descontroladamente soh que, ele sentiu um outro cheiro...Sango tava do lado dela acenando pra ele.

- Sango! – ele falou visivelmente irritado

- Se esqueceu da Ki-chan grosso, mal educado, panaca! – Sango jah ia dar um muro nele pela hostilidade

- Calminha Sango-chan! – Kagome se meteu entre os três ficando encostada no garoto sem querer

- E Sangozinha! Calminha! – Inuyasha massageou a cintura da Kagome a fazendo estremecer diante do toque

- Ki-chan como você quer que eu tenha calma com esse baka? – Sango não tinha percebido o gesto

- E que err... – ela se desvencilou dos braços do hanyou – A gente soh veio pra fazer um visitinha, e você que o matar

- Hunf!

- Sangozinha meu amor! – Miroku chega ali com os braços estendidos

- Meu amor? – Inuyasha e Kagome falam em uníssono chocados com a cena

Miroku abraçando Sango como se fossem bem íntimos.

- "Se isso significa nada! Imagine o que eu é o Inu somos." – Kagome se repreendeu com o comentário – " Ele tem namorada neh K-chan e você é nada dele sua bobona"

- "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha você tem uma namorada"

Ele começava uma guerra interna.

"Mas bem que tava querendo acabar logo com o namoro"

"Tah loko? Ela vai te esfolar vivo"

"Tem razão Não quero morrer tão novo"

PLAFT!

- HENTEI!

- Minha mão e amaldiçoada, jah te disse! – ele massageava o rosto com marca de cinco dedos

- Miroku! – Kagome o chamou, esse desviou o olha para olhar a irmã

- Gomen maninha, não pude evitar! A curva dela e perfeita! – disse isso passando a mão outra vez

PLAFT!

- TARADO!!!!!!!!! KAGOME ME PROTEGE DELE! Toh ficando traumatizada – Sango se escondeu atrás de Kagome na hora que Inuyasha ia botar a mão nela – AHHHHHHHHH! ATÉ VOCÊ INUYASHA! Minna isso e um complô contra mim? – choramingou no ombro da amiga saindo de lah

- Oi! Meu nome e Houshi Miroku, prazer! – ele passou a mão na cabeça meio-sem-graça

- Meu nome é...Perai, seu sobrenome e qual?

- Houshi, doushite?

- Você não tinha chamado a Kagome de "maninha" – Inuyasha tava perdido

- Ata! E que eu a considero uma irmã pra mim! Não deixo ninguém namorar com ela sem meu aceito! – Miroku dizia todo orgulhoso, quando se tratava da irmã era assim mesmo

- hum! Inuyasha Taisho!

OOoOOoOOoOO

- rsrsrsrshihihihihuahuahuahuahuahua! UAHUAHUAHAHUAHUA! – Kagome se contorcia de tanto rir

- Por que da risada? e pare por favor, não quero ver você morrendo na minha frente – Sango tava assustada com a amiga

Kagome tava no chão do apartamento temporário rindo muito (deu pra perceber) apertava a barriga, seus olhos que estavam lacrimejando agora tava saindo varias lagrimas. Não agüentava mais rir, falava fôlego o que tava impossível no estado dela.

-Kagome por favor! Você tah me assustando, pare de rir! "Ai meu Kami-Sama sagrado! Não permita que minha amiga morra!"

OOoOOoOOoOO

Miroku chegou na hora pra poder fazer Kagome respirar um pouco. A coitada tava quase perto da morte de tanto rir a toa. Sang foi logo embora pra não ficar perto do "Tarado" como o titulara.

Amanheceu rapidamente...

- Mi-kun! – Kagome o sacudia delicadamente

- Sangooo! – ele babava – Sango meu amor vem aqui – ele puxou Kagome que caiu em cima dele – me de um beijo! – ele pegou o rosto da irmã que até esse ponto tava chocada demais para reagir, ele tava puxando o rosto dela para cada vez mas perto de seu rosto. Kagome acordou de seu rance, percebendo o que tava pra acontecer.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – deu um grito que foi ouvido por Sango e Inuyasha (Todo o prédio pra ser mais exata)

OOoOOoOOoOO

- Que foi isso? – Alguns moradores perguntaram acordando em pleno sábado as 6:15 da manhã

Continua...

OOoOOoOOoOO

Soh um na lista do dicionário:

Doushite: Porque?

Me mandem reviews muitas mesmo!

Nessa fic vou fazer sempre uma pergunta que vai sair de lá de cima ou inventada por mim, pra saber qual seria as respostas de vocês.

É a quinta é:

Vocês pensariam o que ouvido um grito "- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" desses abafados pelas paredes e claro?

RESPODENDO AS REVIEWS:

Uchiha Danii-chan

A briga não vai ter infelizmente talvez em outra fic

Tah ai a continuação...

Kissus

Andressa

EBAAAAAA ALGUEM NA FACE DA TERRA RESPONDEU A PERGUNTA, nd contra os outros, mas as perguntas são tentadoras em algumas situções neh. Hahaha pensamentos impróprios, eu aposto que vc o agarraria mesmo. XP

Kissus

**kiky will**

HUhuauhahahuaha

Tah ai o cap, gomen pela demora

**MariInha**

Vlw

Eh gomennnnn pela demora

Tava muitooo oculpada, bem a fic tah ai

É soh isso por hoje, próximo cap saindo rápido e ligeiro, se os estudos contribuir então contem com a minha sorte "que não e digna!"

Sayonara!


	6. A namorada do surfista

**Diversões em alto Mar**

Ohayo ficwirtters!

Daí jobu?

Nyaa! Como já viram estou com imaginação para criar vários começos de fic. Axo que vou fazer todos os caps assim. Sem mas demoras!

OOoOOoOOoOO

- Seu idiota! Imbecil! – Kagome o dava leves soquinhos

- Que foi Kagome? Para de gritar e me bater! – Miroku virou de lado e se cobriu ate a cabeça

- O QUE FOI? O QUE FOI? – Kagome se levantou da cama e puxou a coberta o olhando – Seu hentei você quase me beijou pensando que eu era a Sango!

- NANI? – ele se levantou olhando a cara de ódio da irmã – Ora você deveria ficar feliz

- Feliz? – pergunta a irmã incrédula

- Claro! A Sango é a garota mais linda que existe – ele fala emocionado

- Hunf! Vou deixar passa dessa vez...de novo!

Kagome sai do quarto pra tomar um banho, Miroku a segue indo para um banheiro do lado.

Os dois jah estavam arrumados e decidem ir na praia, tavam no corredor pra pegar o elevador.

- Vamos chamar a Sango também? – Mi-kun pede com os olhos brilhando

- Claro!

- Então vamos logo! – os dois olham para a garota que acabava de chegar ali – Eu ia vim aqui pra chamar vocês! – Ela da seu melhor sorriso deixando Miroku ruborizado

- Vamos então!

O trio vai até a praia que estava lotada (Jah eram 10:54), muitos surfistas se encontravam lah. Um em especial conhecido pelo trio estava com sua namorada.

- Oi Inuyasha! – Os três falaram ao mesmo tempo

- Ohayou minna! Essa é a minha namorada Kikyou! – ele falou pesadamente por tah falando aquilo

Seu relacionamento com a namorada não era das melhores. Ainda mas por esta-la traindo com quase uma copia dela.

Kagome também se sentia incomodada na situação em que encontrava. Beijou um cara que apesar de gostoso jah tinha uma namorada, que era da melhor banda que jah conhecera.

- Kagome? – Sango perguntou vendo o olhar perdido da amiga

- Gomen Sango! – ela falou embaraçada

- Eu tava falando que seria bom você ter umas aulas de surf com o Inu – ela falou sorridente

- Sango vem rapidinho comigo! – Kagome não esperou ela responder e saiu a puxando pra trás de uma barraca – Você pirou amiga? Sabe da queda que tenho do Inu mas isso não tem nada a ver, ele tem namorada sabia na-mo-ra-da! Não vou fazer isso de jeito nenhum! E como se traísse a Kikyou, como eu fiz uma vez – ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada

"Não se arrependa do que fez,

E sim do que você não fez."

- Tenho quase toda a certeza que a vaca da Kikyou trai o Inuyasha! – Sango fala convicta

- Sango! Ela é da mesma banda que você! Como pode falar isso? – Kagome se assustou, como uma garota como a Sango que tem como dupla uma garota que não gosta?

- Meu empresário que no caso é meu pai me obrigou fazer par com a megera! Nunca gostei dela! Ela sempre ficava com mais de um garoto no colegial.

- Serio? Me conte mais sobre isso! – Kagome gostou de saber isso "Tenho uma pequena brexa que está escrito que vou conseguir"

OOoOOoOOoOO

- Nossa minha irmã e muito parecida com a senhorita! – ele da um beijo cavaleiro na mão de Kikyou

- Não encoste nenhum dedo nela Miroku, se não eu te mato! – Inuyasha fala mostrando os caninos afiados

- Quem disse que eu ia fazer alguma coisa nela? Você jah deve er feito o bastante neh? – Miroku perguntou essa ultima com um sorriso malicioso

- CALA A BOCA BAKA! Vou arrebentar sua cabeça se continuar a falar sem-vergonhices – Inuyasha jah tava ficando estressado com a conversa

- Não tah aqui mas quem falou! – Miroku falou chegando perto da garotas, que vinham rindo – Sangozinha!

PLAFT!

- HENTEI!

Inuyasha e Kagome suspiraram fazendo um sinal negativo para os dois.

- Não tem jeito! – Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo

- Saindo dessa cena constrangedora, Kagome você vai querer aprender a surfar com o Inu-kun? – Kikyou falou normalmente, afinal não tinha que se preocupar com uma garota como ela

- Se ele não estiver ocupado gostaria muito aprender! Mas jah vou avisando que nunca tentei!

- Huahuhuau! Tudo bem! Vamos? – ele pegou a mão da garota a levando pra água e pegando uma prancha de alguém que tava distraído.

PARTE DE MIKO NINA CHAN!

Kagome sentiu um arrepio! Não, não e não... Ela não sabia surfar!

"Ai, que caldo, que caldo!" - Pensou Kagome, envergonhada. - Ah!! - Respirou fundo.

- Ei, Kagome, é melhor você se controlar, aqui tem muitos corais, não queira bater com a cabeça em um!

Disse Inu-Yasha, deitando Kagome na prancha e empurrando até uma parte do mar que chegava a seu pescoço.

- Ta bom, explicações... Eu quero explicações! - Disse Kagome, autoritária.

- 1º Sempre dobre os joelhos, nunca deixe-os retos. 2º Sempre fique no meio da prancha, nunca muito para trás, nem para frente, ou ela caíra. 3º Flexione o joelho direito, levante o peito, suba a mão de vagar, levante-se, flexione os dois joelhos e abra as mãos. - Disse, enquanto fixava o lesh na perna dela.

- Abrir as mãos? - Perguntou, piscando.

- Sim, para dar equilíbrio!

Kagome sorriu, sem jeito.

- Essa onda é boa... Reme! Reme! Reme! - Disse, virando a prancha e deixando Kagome de trás para a onda.

" Não estou gostando nada disso, na,na,na..."

Pensou Kagome, começando a remar desesperadamente, mas por impulso, virou-se para trás... Uau! Uma onda gigante! Tinha que se esforçar.

A onda a pegou, a menina fez tudo o que Inu-Yasha pedira, mas esqueceu de ficar no centro, ficando muito a frente e fazendo a prancha cair por cima dela.

- Huahuahuahua! - Inu-Yasha riu.

- Nunca... Tente isso! - Disse uma Kagome cheia de algas no cabelo, e cobrindo todo o biquíni!!

- Imagiiinaaa... - Disse irônico.

- Ora, seu... - Respondeu Kagome brava: havia notado que Inu-Yasha havia sabotado sua prancha!

- Ahh... 'Seu'... O que, hein, garota?

- Seu bakaaaa!!! - Saiu correndo atrás do Inu feito louca!

- Imbecil vou te matar!

Eles corriam e riam ao mesmo tempo. Quem os vice iam pensar que fossem namorados. (jah falei isso na fic)

Continua...

OOoOOoOOoOO

2 no dicionário hoje:

gomen:desculpa

baka:idiota

Me mandem reviews muitas mesmo!

Nessa fic vou fazer sempre uma pergunta que vai sair de lá de cima ou inventada por mim, pra saber qual seria as respostas de vocês.

É a sexta é:

Na maioria das fics vocês viram a Kikyou sendo uma: Megera ou Boa amiga?

É soh isso por hoje, próximo cap saindo rápido e ligeiro, se os estudos contribuir então contem com a minha sorte "que não e digna!"

Sayonara!

OOoOOoOOoOO

Miko Nina Chan: Uh! Foi rápido esse cap xD Só em sonhos, hein, Tsuque, hihihi... Resposta: megera.

Hihi

Essa aula tava indo bem, han,han,han????

Resposta: NÃO!

Coitada da Ki-chan... Muhuahua eu sou má

Bjs

Sayonara!


	7. A Good Day

Diversões em alto Mar

**Diversões em alto Mar **

**Ohayo ficwirtters!**

**Daí jobu?**

**Nyaa! Como já viram estou com imaginação para criar vários começos de fic. Axo que vou fazer todos os caps assim. Sem mas demoras! **

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

- Bobo, bobo! – Ela dava leves soquinhos nele

- Huahuauhauahuaua! Tu tinha que ver o tamanho do mico! Huahuahuauaha! – ele ria bastante, nunca tinha se divertido como agora

- Afinal, foi engraçado! – a garota ria também

Kagome se virou para o lado e viu uma cena que a fez parar de rir rapidamente. Kikyou estava se amassando com um homem muito mais velho atrás de uma das cabanas.

- "Foi por isso... foi por isso que ela não sentiu ciúmes por Inuyasha me ensinar a surfa. Mas que kuso! Inuyasha não pode ver isso" Inuyasha vamos pra outro lugar? Pra encontrar os outros. Vamos! – Kagome errou em olhar novamente a cena, fazendo a curiosidade do hanyou olhar também.

- Nani? – Ele ficou completamente irritado e decepcionado com a cena

- Vamos Inuyasha! Não e bom estragar sua reputação por causa dela. – "Apesar de querer que isso acontecesse...eu...eu não queria que ele ficasse assim. Isso não é nada bom, nada bom! Ele parecia ser obrigado a ficar com ela. Kuso!"

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

Na mesma hora...

- Será que o Inuyasha vai conseguir ensinar a Ki-chan a surfar – Ayame perguntava olhando os dois indo para o mar

- Ayame! Miga senta aqui! – Sango ficou feliz por ver ela ali

- Ohayou gozaimashu! Respondendo sua pergunta acho que sim, mas com a sabotagem que o Inu fez na prancha dela, hie! – Miroku deu um sorrisinho inocente

- Huaahuahuauhahauau! – o minna morreram de rir vendo a sabotagem que Inuyasha fez com a prancha de Kagome resultou

- Ai. Ai! Essa foi boa, muito boa! Olha soh ela cheia de algas pelo corpo - Ayame ria

- Vo..huauahua...vo-cês viram...viram huahuahuahuauaauh! – Miroku morria de rir, lagrimas saiam do olho

- Hauhaauahuauhau! – Todos riram mas pararam ao ver a situação de Mi-kun

Ele não parava de rir, tava ficando vermelho, roxo, azul. Tava muito tempo sem respirar e mudando de cores. **(imagine a situação de Kagome)**

- Isso me lembra uma coisa! – Sango olhava Miroku, pensando numa cena

**Flashback**

_- rsrsrsrshihihihihuahuahuahuahuahua! HUAHUAHUAHAHUAHUA! – Kagome se contorcia de tanto rir_

_- Por que da risada? e pare por favor, não quero ver você morrendo na minha frente – Sango tava assustada com a amiga_

_Kagome tava no chão do apartamento temporário rindo muito (deu pra perceber) apertava a barriga, seus olhos que estavam lacrimejando agora tava saindo varias lagrimas. Não agüentava mais rir, falava fôlego o que tava impossível no estado dela._

_-Kagome por favor! Você tah me assustando, pare de rir! "Ai meu Kami-Sama sagrado! Não permita que minha amiga morra!" _

_**OOoOOoOOoOO**_

_Miroku chegou na hora pra poder fazer Kagome respirar um pouco. A coitada tava quase perto da morte de tanto rir a toa. Sango foi logo embora pra não ficar perto do "Tarado" como o titulara. _

**Fim do flashback**

Finalmente Miroku parou de rir um pouco

- Ohhh! Minna olhe lah! – Sango falou apontando para os 2 casais **(Kagome, Inuyasha e Kikyou e Naraku)**

- Nossa! – Miroku e Ayame ficaram com os olhos esbugalhados **(Ayame tava ali por que era sábado (sábado é dia de folga pros empregados) encontrou o minna ali, e se juntou a eles)**

- Vamos lah ou deixamos eles se entenderem? – Ayame tava realmente preocupada, quando Inuyasha fica com raiva era pra valer

- Minha mana cuida de tudo! – Miroku nem se preocupava muito... soh ia zuar muito Inuyasha depois **(brincar com cachorro perde o dedo Miroku u.ú "não liguem para frase sem sentido")**

- "Essa é a sua chance de ficar com o Inu Ki-chan! – Sango torcia pra isso acontecer enquanto ficava de olho no Miroku

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

- NÃO ACREDITO! NÃO ACREDITO! – Inuyasha jah estava no seu apartamento quebrando tudo, a cada coisa que quebrava Kagome se assustava mais. Ele percebendo isso vem em direção dela a abraçando – Ahh! Gomen nassai, não era minha atenção te assustar – ele fala serenamente no ouvido dela a fazendo estremecer – Eu soh estou com muita ira por causa da traição

- Tudo bem! Soh que esse não é um jeito agradável de descontar a sua ira

- Hie!? – ela balançou a cabeça em negação – Então como? – ele se aproximou dela mais e mais e sussurrou no ouvido dela – Tenho uma opção muito boa...soh não sei se vai aceitar – ele falou malicioso

- Demo como? – ela não entendeu a malicia dele

- Assim...

Deu um beijo na garota que se assustou com a agressividade, ele a empurrou contra a parede. Inuyasha não se importou com isso na hora, ele soh fez aquilo pó ansiar mais do calor reconfortador do beijo que tinha dado no outro dia. Um beijo com gosto de morango, seu cheiro de sakura..ah sakura ele enlouquecia. O beijo foi relaxando até virar apaixonado, Kagome enlaçou o pescoço dele aceitando o beijo de gosto chocolate.

Ficaram assim por muito tempo até que o fôlego acabou.

- Esse foi um jeito muito bom! – Ela falava tentando recolher fôlego

- Foi o melhor beijo que eu jah dei e recebi! Isso ajudou muito! – ele falou não vendo a cara de Kagome que tinha se entristecido – E eu... – ele ficou vermelho – tava querendo muito!

Kagome olhou para ele vermelha também.

**Continua...**

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

**4 no dicionário hoje:**

**Kuso: droga; merda**

**Hie: não**

**Minna: pessoal; todos**

**Demo: mas **

**Me mandem reviews muitas mesmo!**

**Nessa fic vou fazer sempre uma pergunta que vai sair de lá de cima ou inventada por mim, pra saber qual seria as respostas de vocês. **

**É a sétima é:**

**Como seria a melhor maneira de retirar a raiva de Inuyasha?**

**É soh isso por hoje, próximo cap saindo rápido e ligeiro, se os estudos contribuir então contem com a minha sorte "que não e digna!" **

**Sayonara!**

**Nina-chan, revisora de meia tigela: **Eu nem sei como pegar a criatividade dela u.u Gente, eu tô morta... xD Revisei TODOS os capitulos de 24 fics dela, fiz as minhas e to revisando UM DIA DA CAÇA E OUTRO DO CAÇADOR... To morta...


	8. Sobrinho? Ecchi? Mal entendido!

**Diversões em alto Mar **

**Ohayo ficwirtters!**

**Daí jobu?**

**Nyaa! Como já viram estou com imaginação para criar vários começos de fic. Axo que vou fazer todos os caps assim. Sem mas demoras! **

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

Passou se três dias...

O céu estava bastante nublado, a qual quer momento ia começar a chover.

- Kagome! Isso ai você tah indo bem! – Inuyasha gritava sobre a areia vendo sua aluna se aperfeiçoar em poucos dias.

- Hhahahaha! E muito bom! – Kagome levantou-se, flexionando os dois joelhos e abrindo as mãos

Ela parecia um anjo com os olhos fechados sendo sem querer admirada pelo hanyou. Inuyasha tava impressionado como a habilidade da garota cresceu tão rápido. Ela parecia se conectar bastante com o esporte, ela tinha admitido para Inuyasha que adorava o surf soh que tinha medo de praticar. Ele perguntou o porque disso ela simplesmente respondeu.

Não posso confiar em qualquer um.

Desde essa frase ele ficara pensando, o namoro com a Kikyou jah tinha terminado por parte dele. Kagome era uma garota muito especial, ela é garota decidida e tímida. Amiga sempre dedicada e sensível. Atirada quando quer! Riu com o ultimo pensamento.

Beija-a sem medo de que alguém vise. Apesar disso Kagome estava em seu lado. O tempo podia estar nublado mas seu coração estava bem quente com a presença da garota ali com ele. Algum dia teria que encarar Kikyou para falar pouca e boas para ela.

Miroku e Sango estavam cada vez mais próximos. Isso era bom! Mas tinha que ter um empurrãozinho maior.

- Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Você viu a manobra que eu fiz!

Kagome deu um lindo sorriso para ele o que o confortava mais ainda, não tinha mas a namorada falsa, mas ganhará Kagome uma linda garota de olhos azuis.

- Sim eu vi! Estava perfeita! – Inuyasha não parava de olhá-la com um sorriso nos lábios

- Oi Inu-kun! – Kikyou o abraçou de lado dando um beijo em seus lábios

Logo seu sorriso desapareceu, olhava agora para um ponto distante.

- Kikyou preciso falar com você! – Inuyasha a olhava serio

- Pode falar! – ela sorria para ela como se não tivesse feito nada de errado e ainda ter desaparecido 3 dias completos

- Da licença!

Kagome contorceu os lábios com a falsidade da garota, saindo dali apressadamente indo em direção a seus amigos.

Inuyasha não gostou daquilo. Kikyou tinha estragado seu dia.

Pegou o braço de Kikyou a guiando até seu apartamento.

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

- Kagome! – Sango e Miroku vem a garota se sentar em uma das cadeiras irritada

- Kagome o que houve? – Sango tira os óculos olhando a amiga aborrecida (com óculos em um dia nublado? Soh a Sango mesmo)

- A Kikyou!

- Tah falando da Kiki-nojo? – Miroku pergunta tirando seu óculos também (soh pode tah brincando)

- Eee...gostei do apelido!

- Também tenho um que combina com ela! – Sango fala animada

- Qual é? – Kagome parecia se divertir com o apelido

- Ki-burra!

- UHuahuauhahuahua – logo o minna esqueceu do assunto principal

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

Inuyasha chegou com Kikyou no apartamento. A jogou dentro dele fechando a porta.

- Eii! – ela se queixou de ter caído no chão – Me machucou sabia – fez um bico malicioso pensando que lê tava querendo fazer outra coisa

- Grrr! CALE A BOCA E ME OUSA! – Inuyasha ficou alterado – Pensou que eu não sabia de sua relação com meu pior rival Naraku?

- Nani? Do que está falando Inuyasha? – Kikyou se fez de desentendida

- Oras! Eu vi muito bem você aos beijos com ele, depois sumiu 3 dias...3 dias! E agora finge que está tudo bem? – ele queria esganá-la mas não podia se lembrou das palavras de

Kagome

"Não estrague sua reputação por causa dela"

- Inuyasha! Eu juro que não queria! Ele me agarrou a força e começou a me beijar – ela ficou com os olhos marejados

Por um momento pensou que o hanyou tinha acreditado.

- Sei! E você tava gostando muito neh? – ele sorriu sinico

- Claro que não! Para mim poder me livrar dele tive que aceitar o beijo, depois o chutei e sai correndo e ...

- Não quero explicações suas, eu vi muito bem o que aconteceu e você não vai me provar o contrario. Agora – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico – Está tudo acabado entre a gente

- Oro? Inuyasha onegai não me deixe! – ela se ajoelhou em frente a ele derramando litros de lagrimas

- Acabou Kikyou não temos mais nada para conversar, saia daqui e nunca volte!

- HIEEE!! HIEEE!!

Inuyasha a empurrou para fora se encostando na porta.

- aiai, ufa menos um estorvo na minha vida! – a aquela altura não ligava mais para nada, soh queria ficar sozinho...sozinho com Kagome

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

Depois de muitas rizadas das partes de Kagome, que alem de se divertir com os nomes "lindos" de Kikyou, Agora dentro de seu apartamento Sango corria atrás de Miroku com uma vassoura na mão. Ele passara mais uma vez a mão em lugares indevidos. Dessa vez dois lugares.

PLIN DON

Kagome se levantou do sofá abrindo a porta, viu Inuyasha.

O hanyou a puxou pela cintura e começou a beijá-la sem mais nem menos. Kagome recebeu de surpresa mas logo relaxou.

Sango e Miroku olhavam a cena estáticos, apesar de Sango jah saber disso ela tava surpresa com o ato de Inuyasha.

"Deixa eu ver se entendi! Inuyasha toca a campanhia. Kagome atende. Quando ela abre a porta ele a puxa com tudo a beijando assim descaradamente?"

Miroku que não sabia de nada **(coitado! Tão desinformado)** tava branco.

"Kagome e Inuyasha

juntos?? NANI?? VOU TER UM SOBRINHOOOO!! Que bom!!"

Sango olhou para a agitação de Miroku com um gota na cabeça "O que esse hentei tah pensando agora" ela se assustou quando ele virou –se para ela de uma hora pra outra com um olhar sonhador "Será que ele pirou?"

O casal que se beijava ardentemente se separaram bruscamente por falta de ar. Depois de um tempo com o fôlego renovado se beijaram outra vez.

- Ei vocês dois! – Miroku fala com eles, os dois nem escutam – Se querem ter um filho o faça em outro lugar! Não na porta do corredor neh?

Todos ruborizaram com o comentário.

Kagome que ainda tava abraçada a Inuyasha soh virou a cabeça como o mesmo fez.

- Olha Miroku eu sei que você quer ter um filho, mas não me bota na história não tah? – Kagome falou incrédula, se virou novamente para seu amado acariciando sua face – Pelo visto jah resolveu tudo, neh? – ela lhe sorriu

- Na...nani? Kagome você...você vai fazer sacanagem com o Inuyasha assim na boa? – Sango tava com o queixo caído

- NANI? – O casal ruborizou

- Não e isso? – Sango corou por falar besteira

- HIE! – Falaram indignados

- Ata! Pensei que iam se devorar aqui mesmo com o fogo que estavam – ela falou simplesmente vendo o casal ruborizar

- Aqui Sangozinha! – Miroku apareceu na cozinha com um extintor de incêndio

- Para que isso Mi-kun? – Sango perguntou olhando para ele ingenuamente

- Oras para apagar o fogo dos dois! – Miroku disse como se fosse obvio

Kagome e Inuyasha se olharam e deram um sorriso, e logo um selo.

**Continua...**

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

**3 no dicionário hoje:**

**Minna: pessoal**

**Nani/oro: o que?**

**Onegai: por favor!**

**Respodendo review:**

_**Sophie-Sama:**_

Adorei o review \o\

Animou o meu dia

husasusuhashuashusua... Desculpe a demora x.x

Não foi por mal...

Kissus!

**Me mandem reviews muitas mesmo!**

**Nhah infelizmente esse e o penúltimo cap TT**

**Tsuque Hina: que mentirosa**

**Tsuque Higurashi: euuu?**

**Tsuque Hina: Sim, você mesma!**

**Tsuque Higurashi: é tem razão!**

**Nessa fic vou fazer sempre uma pergunta que vai sair de lá de cima ou inventada por mim, pra saber qual seria as respostas de vocês. **

**É a oitava é:**

**O que pensariam se ouvissem: Pelo visto jah resolveu tudo, neh?**

**É soh isso por hoje, próximo cap saindo rápido e ligeiro, se os estudos contribuir então contem com a minha sorte "que não e digna!" **

**Sayonara!**


	9. Final Para sempre juntos!

**Diversões em alto Mar **

**Ohayo ficwirtters!**

**Daí jobu?**

**Eu não TT, hoje fiquei triste mesmo por terminar essa fic, não sei porque mas toh mas sensível esses últimos meses. **

**Nhah aproveitem esse ultimo cap esse final T.T**

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

**P.S:** _Recomendo ler esse capitulo ouvindo a música Fukai no Mori de Do As Infinity_

Esses quatro amigos que se encontraram por acidente ficaram muito felizes. Inuyasha acabou ficando com Kagome, Miroku pediu para Sango ficar com ele e ela aceitou. Kikyou não pode cantar mas junto de Sango por ordens do pai...

_- Mas papai?_

_- Mas nada! _

Essas férias do casal de "irmãos" fora muito divertida com todo os momentos juntos. Eles se divertiram bastante, conheceram gente novas, descobriram o que é paixão e sentiram um sentimento jamais usado por eles...o amor.

Se sentiram felizes por compreenderam o significado dela, aprenderam que apesar de tudo as aparência enganam entre outra coisa...

Agora o presente...todas as pessoas que morava por lah estavam esperando ansiosamente nas areia da praia, com o por do sol...

- AGORA A PARTE MAS ESPERADA DO DIA!!

- WEEEEE!! – o publico vibrou

- VEM AI!!

Sango e Kagome subiram no palco pegando seus pertences para poderem tocar. Logo começaram...

**Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo**

_Agora no fundo da densa, densa floresta, certamente  
Despertou o que estava escondido dentro do meu coração_

Sango olhou para Kagome passando a vez para ela.

**  
sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
**

_Quanto mais me esforço a procurar o poder, mais me canso  
Todos irão desaparecer na escuridão eterna_**  
**

Novamente Sango.

**chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
**

_Mesmo se for pequena, certamente verei a tristeza__  
_

As duas agora entraram em sincronia fazendo o publico delirar.__**  
**

**boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
tachisukumu koe mo naku**

**  
**_Quanto mais vivemos  
Mais coisas perdemos pouco a pouco  
Perdido num vale, num chão inseguro  
Nos impossibilitando de falar e chorar__**  
**_**  
aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama  
sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku**

_  
__Assim como o céu, muito, muito azul, ferido  
Todos os dias, o credo vai para o rio._

Inuyasha observava Kagome "como ela está linda..."

**tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite  
sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo  
toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou**

_Uma estrutura alcançável, a mão da voz  
Um fraco e antigo coração está começando a bater novamente!_

_No "ritmo" do tempo, talvez voarei mais uma vez__  
_**  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
shinjite'ru hikari motome  
arukidasu kimi to ima**

_Vivemos em qualquer lugar  
Enquanto viajamos sem rumo  
Procurando a luz na qual acreditamos.  
Eu caminho com você._

"Sango...esta perfeita com sempre" – Miroku a olhava apaixonadamente, desde que prometera que nunca mas passaria a mão em mas nenhuma garota, Sango confiara fielmente nele o deixando muito feliz

**  
boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
tachisukumu koe mo naku**

_Quanto mais vivemos  
Mais coisas perdemos pouco a pouco  
Perdido num vale, num chão inseguro  
Nos impossibilitando de falar e chorar_****

boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
furikaeru  
michi wo tozashi  
aruite'ku eien ni

_Vivemos em qualquer lugar  
Enquanto viajamos sem rumo  
Olho para trás  
O caminho tortuoso  
Andando para sempre_****

tachisukumu koe mo naku  
ikite yuku eien ni

**  
**_Vivendo para sempre impossibilitados de falar e chorar. _

Mas esse não era o destino deles. Kagome logo quando terminou a musica Kagome pulou nos braços do hanyou, Sango fez o mesmo. 

Eles não podiam se separar...Lembrassem que Kagome e Miroku estavam lah soh por férias, teriam que voltar cedo ou tarde. De jeito nenhum queria se separar de suas paixões e amores. Aquilo não era amor de adolescente ou outra coisa parecida, aquilo era amor um amor bom e gostoso. Inuyasha e Sango também não queriam deixar eles partirem.

- EEH! A BANDA MAIS ESPERADA DO ANO! DO AS INFINITY ENCERROU A MÚSICA! VIVAS A SANGO E KAGOME!

Anunciou um homem belo, era alto e tinha cabelos negros. Ayame começou a guardar as coisas, quando tropeçou no pedestal e caiu no colo do homem. Ficou muito vermelha e logo se levantou.

- E-e-eu... Sinto muito

- Tudo bem! Você e muito bela menina! Tem namorado?

- Não! – Ayame rubornizou

- Posso fazer uma coisa então?

- Depende!

Ele colocou o dedo indicador em seu lábio, os olhos se fecharam e eles se aproximaram...

- GENTE! QUE ROMANTICO!

Grita Sango, estragando a cena. Todos dão um tapinha em seu ombro, e advertem...

- Sango...!!

Ela estava desentendida, deu de ombros e saiu pra se queimar na cadeira de praia.

Inu-Yasha abraçou Kagome pela cintura, e ela acariciou o tórax do surfista.

- Vamos lá, cara!- Disse Miroku, pegando da areia sua prancha e se posicionando em direção ao mar.

- Rá! Eu te venço nisso, Miroku! - Diz Kagome, pegando também a sua prancha e correndo para a água.

- Ei, esperem por mim!

O hanyo pegou também a sua e se posicionou. O mar estava frio no Hawaii, e ondas gigantes estavam por lá. Era quase inverno, em um dia Miroku e Kagome iriam voltar para o Japão.

Kagome mergulhou e escapuliu da onda que a arrastou para perto de um recife. Manteve a calma, se se agitasse só ia descer e morrer batendo a cabeça lá. Então boiou até a borda.

Logo atrás dela, uma enorme onda cheia de espuma e sem previsão de ser uma porta ¹ estava chegando.

Deitou-se na prancha, certificou-se que o flash ² estava ajustado, colocou as pernas para trás torcendo pra parafina ³ ter sido bem passada e começou a remar.

A onda chegou, embalando o corpo da jovem e levando-a para mais perto da praia. Levantou o peito, arrastou a perna direita para a esquerda e levantou-se habilmente.

- Uhuu! Gente, eu peguei, vocês nããoo!

Ela ria dos dois 'surfistas' logo atrás dela, com cara de tachos.

**OoOoOoOo**

Era a última noite lá. Kagome cantava em seu quarto, de olhos fechados, enquanto escutava a mesma música na radio Hawaii surf.

Estava no seu lençol branco, e usava uma camisola preta. Os olhos estavam marejados.

" Não vou conseguir dormir, eu... Eu... Eu vou dormir com o Inuyasha."

Ela se levanta e joga o travesseiro na cama, abre a porta e atravessa o corredor.

Entra no quarto do hanyou e o encontra dormindo tranqüilamente.

- Meu Inuyasha...

Ela sorri docemente e se deita ao lado do seu amado, adormecendo. Ele acorda e sorri, abraçando o corpo da garota contra o seu.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome acorda de manhã e vê que estava sendo abraçada pelo hanyou. Sorri e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado.

- Inu...Yasha...

Ela sorri contente e triste ao mesmo tempo. Ele acorda e a puxa mais pra perto, agarrando sua cintura.

- Ai, solta! - Diz ela divertida.

- Eu nunca vou largar! - Ele brinca.

- E pelo que o senhor troca isso? - Ela fala como se fosse uma criança.

- Hmm... Um beijo?

Ele pergunta. Ela começa a rir, e de repente, o beija. Ele abraça ainda mais forte a cintura e entre-abre a boca. Ela começa a brincar com os cabelos prateados dele, enquanto o abraça.

- Deu!

Disse ela, ele finge resmungar e larga a cintura de Kagome.

- Há! Eu sei ou não sei negociar?

Brinca Inuyasha.

- Sabe sim!

Ela fala, se levantando e saindo.

**OoOoOoOo**

" Passageiros do vôo 998, passageiros do vôo 998... Por favor embarque imediato no setor D."

A voz feminina ecoou pelo salão onde Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango estava. Kagome sorriu, segurando a bagagem.

- Sango eu...

Miroku não conseguiu terminar a frase, Sango o avia beijado selvagemente

- Bem, eu acho que é só... – Kagome ficou triste

Quando ela ia virar-se, Inuyasha segurou-a e a puxou pra perto, a beijando.

- Inuyasha onegai! – Kagome começa a chorar, não quero me separar de você

- Minha Kagome... – Ele a abraça ternamente – Eu também não! Nunca, nunca, nunca!

- Vá comigo? – Ela o olha nos olhos

- Nani?

- Venha comigo para o Japão! Pelo menos até acabar esse ultimo ano de aulas! – Kagome implora segurando a camisa do "namorado" fortemente

- Kagome...Eu não sei – o hanyou desvia o olhar – Tenho uma carreira aqui

- Entendo – a garota olha para baixo tristemente - ...Você me espera? Me espera até o final do ano?

- Lógico – Inuyasha sela mas um beijo naquela tarde – Prometo que vou esperar você e vou me manter bem longe das garotas. – ele deu uma piscadela

- Ok – Kagome deu um sorrisinho alegre

Depois do outro casal se separarem do beijo. Se despediram com um selinho duradouro **(nussa o.o')**

- Miroku... Adeus.

- Até, minha Sango.

Kagome e Miroku sorriram e entraram no avião.

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

"_Um dia...um dia iremos nos encontrar novamente Inuyasha. So espero que tenha se lembrado de sua promessa como eu estou cumprindo aqui. Estou ansiosa demais para ver você novamente. Te adoro. Avise para Sango que Miroku estar comportado até demais, não para de falar dela. Bem te adoroooooooo te amoooooo e muito!! Quero te ver o mas breve possível. Mas que droga estou chorando novamente. Não se preocupe se sentir cheiro de lagrimas nessa carta."_

_Beijos,_

_De Ki-chan._

- Kagome... – Inuyasha derrama uma lagrima duas, três varias lagrimas - Volte logo para mim. Também te amo muito.

O hanyou olha para a sacada de seu apartamento para o mar.

- Queria poder te visitar... "Se o meu passado não me tivesse prendido aqui"

_"Em breve sinto que você vai voltar..."_

_**Fim**_

**OOoOOoOOoOO**

**Bem espero receber muitas reviews nesse ultimo cap.**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**sophie-sama**

-- sou sua fã agora xDD

Que bom q amou -

huasuhsaushuashuashuahus xDD

boa pergunta O.o eu sempre me pergunto tbm como ele consegue beijar ela nas fics xP

Mas jah q ele acha ela 'gostosa'(?) num posso fazer nd! Alias, acho q a Kiky tem algum pozinho, assim faz com q ele veja Kagome invez dela O.o

Com certeza ele encontrou xD

ai tah a continuação \o/

É uma honra vc comentar \o\

kisses Sophie-Sama-Senpai! -

**Hinata Higurashi**  
Ai tah a continuação fofa

continue comentando em School Tokyo! \o/

Kissus!

**Me mandem reviews muitas mesmo!**

**Alem de que esse é o ultimo capitulo, snif, snif!**

--

**LEIAM: **

**Nessa fic eu fiz sempre perguntas que saiam de lá de cima ou eram inventadas por mim, pra saber qual seria a resposta de vocês.**

**E bem...**

9° e ultima pergunta: "o que vocês diria se tivesse continuação?"

--

_**Um final contado nunca deixará de ser o que jah foi um dia.**_

**Sayonara!**


End file.
